


知名不具

by blueNeighbourhood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueNeighbourhood/pseuds/blueNeighbourhood
Summary: -JohnTen-





	知名不具

Ten踩着练习室里流畅的鼓点跳得大汗淋漓的时候，丝毫没有注意到磨砂玻璃门后面徘徊的影子。

练习室里就他一个人，也对，今天是圣诞，连这栋平日严肃的大楼都被装扮上了好看的铃铛、雪花片和槲寄生，时刻提醒着，今天是应该感受到幸福的日子。

“好烦，又想起了他。”

完成这一小节动作时，没有完全集中的精神让他同时伸出了左手和左脚。身体的别扭比脑子反应得还快，看了一眼镜子里那个今天第三次同手同脚的人，他都顾不上懊恼了，只觉得好笑。

他想起今天时演出见到的那个男人。那个男人坐在台下，带着一副细边眼镜，头发很利落地收拾着，衬托出男人优越的外貌，合身的黑西装似乎也加分不少。他很有想法地选择了前排却又靠边的位置，认真地观看演出，在偶然与自己目光相接的时候，会大方给予一个微笑。这才不是自作多情，Ten知道，因为并不是第一次注意到他了。

这样出众的形象，在台下一堆女孩子的包围里显得稀奇不说，还高出一个头，让人想不注意他都难。

Ten是一个偶像、舞蹈演员、不认真读书所以去跳舞的，各种称呼他并不介意。事实上，他更像一个艺术家，带着自己的团队，差不多也是朋友，精心编排每一场演出，去到每一座好奇的城市。用自己擅长并热爱的舞蹈，贩卖艺术，表达内心。虽然这四年以来，他不得不承认他那张俊秀的脸蛋的吸引力好像比一个新的剧本更大，尤其是在望着台下密密麻麻的女孩子热烈地表达着自己爱意的时候。

然后再顺便看见他。

Ten三个月前来到了首尔，刚入冬，有点冷，不像他的家乡那么温暖，也不像魁北克——他去年冬天去过一次——不是说那里不好，只是太冷了，冷得他感观俱僵，没有一点人情。即使后面首尔也冷了起来，也下大雪，树枝也会冻上厚厚的冰，但他有了留在这儿，至少多留一段时间的念头，不过那又是后来才有的事。

他不确定他注意到那个男人的时候，是他第几次来看自己的演出了，但从那以后起，每次都会看见他坐在一个相对固定的方位，再到后来，观察到了他更多的习惯，或是，关于他本人。常穿西装，偶尔戴眼镜但鉴于炯然有神的眼睛应该不是近视，不怎么热情而是很优雅，看自己的眼神很专注，嘴角自然的抿出弧度，以及，要命的性感。

承认一次心动对Ten来说好像不是什么值得苦恼的事，只是对象是从没了解过的帅气陌生人的话……这种程度不是只算爱上了对方的脸蛋吗？自以为对对方观察得很仔细却连一点消息来源都没有呢。不过他老来看我，应该也不讨厌我吧。这样的话，下次让助理递去一张纸条吧。再往后，Ten每次表演总下意识地去找那个人的影子，以为自己的私心很好地藏匿在了丰富变换的动作里，丝毫没察觉男人看他的眼神却是越来越有深意。

 

他收回定格的四肢，笑着叹了叹气像是缓解这没人知晓的尴尬，起身去停掉单曲循环的音乐，想了想今天还是就练到这里吧，心不在焉的，没效率不说，受伤可就麻烦了。就在按下音响按钮的同时，“咔哒”一声，他从镜子里看到练习室的门被拧开，刚刚还在脑海里扰乱的人，出现在了眼前。

到底是幻觉还是圣诞老人真的有听到他的心声啊。

西装真的很适合他，把他的身型包裹得很完美，个子比想象中还要高一点，挺拔的姿态，却从神色里显出一份从容和慵懒。所以这到底是不是真的啊，他都不敢不敢反应太大，害怕一晃神人就不见了。

“你好啊，Ten。” 声音……也很好听。这位他肖想已久的男人关了门朝自己走过来，皮鞋在木地板上碰出的声音让他找回了一点现实感。

“Hi。”显得有一点呆的回答结果引起了男人的笑意，他勾了一下嘴角，“你好，我叫徐英浩，你的忠实观众，你可以叫我Johnny，如果你愿意的话。”他伸出手掌要和对方握手，Ten条件反射地握上去，在离开的时候却感觉什么东西划过他的手心，打圈逗留了一下才离开。

“我叫Ten，你知道的；不过你来这儿……不对，你是怎么进来的？”恢复运转的脑子里一瞬间冒出了许多问题，等着他一个个解开。徐英浩看着眼前这个单纯——他的判断应该不会有错——的男孩，没能坚守住自己刚刚在门外反复思考后立下的“温柔一点不能吓到人家”的决心。

“我呢，是这栋楼的主人，你呢，这段时间都租的是我的场地，这样的话，我能够进来的吧？”满意地看到男孩因为惊讶而些微睁圆的眼睛，愣住而微微嘟起的嘴唇让他有些，“怎么办，不认识自己的甲方老板，是不是该补偿一下啊。”

徐英浩抱着手臂等待男孩因为自己的话语而堂皇，心里甚至为自己打好了装潇洒的草稿。这回没判断到的是，没等到男孩手足无措请求自己谅解的样子，反倒是被男孩用上挑的眼睛看得心里一惊。“补偿你啊？我怎么样？” 出人意料。演出时Ten并不讲话，徐英浩无从知悉这俏皮的尾音到底是天生的还是故意的，只是眼睛里的趣味是再明显不过，小狐狸一般的眼睛，透着一股势在必得的得意。

正中下怀。

徐英浩自诩温柔体贴，不能拒绝漂亮男孩的请求是他的原则之一。听手下说大楼底部的舞蹈工作室租给了一个小有名气的舞蹈团队，徐英浩有些惊讶。这几件练习室本来是自己留着跟朋友一起跳着玩儿的，没错，温文尔雅的徐先生的运动方式，选择的是跳舞，减压这种事，还是和音乐一起流汗最痛快了。不过他惊讶的是，这些工作室虽不是有意隐藏，但是没有大肆宣传，知道的人并不多，他很想知道Ten是怎么选择了这个地方，然而后来得到的答案是：巧合而已。

大致了解过这个团队，他便会抽空去看他们的演出，看着看着，就把人家主力给看上了。他不得不承认Ten在舞台上的吸引力，尽管这也来自Ten本人。男孩的一切都令他陶醉，他的手指，他的腰肢，他的小腿，甚至发梢，踏着节奏在旋律中律动，和谐又美好。而男孩有意无意丢出的眼神，驱使他想要进一步探触，在顶层办公室思考了几天，终于在今晚的工作结束时，来到这儿，有了这一幕。

虽然这相遇方式足以令人大呼狗血，但省去了找人还得再慢慢了解的中间环节，Ten觉得现在这状况也还不错。二十一世纪嘛，先做了再爱不是不行，就算没爱到也睡到了，何况对方这套路，不也像是冲着自己来的吗？他又不傻。

主动贴上对方嘴唇的亲吻，是徐英浩收到的一个信号。他伸手搂住男孩靠近的腰肢贴向自己，然后加深了这个吻。含住对方捣乱的舌头，惩罚似的重重地吮吸，直到感觉到背上的手拍了自己两下，才放开了快被抽空氧气的Ten。男孩稍微离开他，认真的看了他一眼然后露出一个好看的笑容， 几秒之后，攀住他的脖子在他耳边轻声说道：

“请享用吧，你的圣诞礼物。”

徐英浩腾出一只手松了松系了一天的领带，便又将人圈进了怀里。微翘的嘴唇温柔地碾磨着对方的唇瓣，温热的呼吸扑在男孩脸上，生出一片粉红颜色。手一边下移，摸上了肖想已久的臀部。勤奋的舞蹈训练成就了Ten的好身材，他的臀部挺翘又有肉，徐英浩一抓就是一满手，留恋地多揉了几下。

“变态啊你。”Ten噙着笑抱怨了一声，抓住那人的手往前面移。  
“你急什么”对方回道，“怕我不能让你爽啊。”徐英浩不满地反手扣住男孩的手腕，将其别过锁在身后，看着Ten稍微老实的样子，啄了一口男孩的嘴唇。

“放心吧，会让你不舍得叫停的。”

他拉过男孩将对方放倒在地板上，多亏了暖气，地板并不太凉。俯身亲上的同一时刻，男孩自觉的抱住了徐英浩的脖子。两人像正热恋般深情地接吻，舌尖在对方口腔里探寻，徐英浩抚在对方腰肢上的手感受到男孩腹部肌肉的收缩，便滑进裤腰往下探去。摸到对方半硬的性器，磨蹭了两下，顶端便慢慢溢出液体，润湿了徐英浩的手。

男孩的胸膛开始因为呼吸紊乱而起伏，勾着自己脖子的姿势显得有些吃力。徐英浩伸手穿过背部将他拉起，以跪坐的姿势靠在自己身上。Ten的后背抵上男人温热的胸膛，对方的心跳好像和自己连通，跳得轰隆作响。头惬意地窝在徐英浩颈窝里，感受对方的动作在身上游走。

练舞汗湿的T恤因为情欲被再次弄湿，粘在身上让他感觉十分不舒服，动了动身子却意外感觉有硬物抵上了自己的腰间。徐英浩被怀里的人蹭得呼吸加重，看向镜子里的他因为情热而腿软，濡湿的刘海打在额头遮住了好看的眼睛，脸上的潮红昭示着当下发生的一切。徐英浩拉起他T恤下摆，把人从别扭中解脱，示意他自己咬住。

胸前的两粒因突然暴露在冷空气中而挺立，条件反射般挺了下胸就换得对方的爱抚，一转眼两点就变得红艳艳。徐英浩伸手将Ten的裤子退到膝下，一手握着他的性器撸动，一边在后穴开拓。久未经人事的小舞蹈家被刺激得发出一声呜咽，伸手抱住男人的手臂，像尝到了甜头撒娇的小猫。

“你看看镜子，”徐英浩咬着对方耳朵说，“你真好看呢。”Ten受到蛊惑般瞥了眼那个虚像，镜子里的人被环抱在男人的臂弯里，身后的人衣服还好好的穿在身上，自己却几乎一丝不挂，咬住衣服任对方在身上挑逗，非本意间带上了一丝诱惑的味道。

估计着后穴已经扩张到能容得下自己的程度，徐英浩抽手解开裤子，将下身抵在Ten的臀缝里轻轻摩擦。两瓣臀肉感应般动了动，将柱身夹得更紧，不知是被滚烫的物体吓到还是在热情迎接，Ten又抬腰将屁股往后送了送。

这显然就是邀请了。

后入的姿势让徐英浩进入得顺利，并在Ten落回他怀抱的时候插入得更深，成功地引出了男孩喉咙里的一声惊嗔。他伸手将Ten仍乖乖咬住的布料拿开，嘴里没了阻碍的男孩被顶弄着，镜中的自己因体内含着男人的下身而被操弄得意乱情迷，心理的冲击加剧了快感，泄出一声声无法抑制的呻吟。

为了方便自己的动作，徐英浩抱着男孩站起，将人带到镜子面前。Ten本就快站不住，摸到支撑物便扶了上去，将额头抵在手臂上，帮助自己承受着身后人猛烈的抽动。

低着头却看见自己翘立在前端的性器抵上前面的玻璃，冰冷的触感削弱了快感，不能肆意享受的感觉并不美妙，他逃似的向后回到男人的胸膛，徐英浩察觉，却不肯放过他，估计着他快感再次袭来，又将男孩推向前，压在玻璃上这下连乳尖都抵了上去，Ten感觉自己浑身燥热却不能释放，紧绷的双腿有些轻微的颤动。

“Johnny啊……” Ten应该不知道自己这遇到不顺心下意识就会撒娇的习惯，软糯的声音很奏效地让徐英浩心情大好。徐英浩帮助男孩在镜子前撑好，搂紧他与自己结合得严丝合缝，准备冲刺迎来今晚的第一个高潮。

男人的腰肢有力地在Ten股间抽送，一下一下都顶到最深处像是要把对方钉在墙上，寂静的练习室里只剩抽送的水声和两人呼出的喘息，潮热的氛围一点点渲染着Ten的脸颊。徐英浩顶过甬道里柔软的一点时，收缩的肠壁告诉了他这是什么地方，他就专注地向那一点戳刺。Ten被密集地攻略敏感点，爽得声音都变了调，快感密密麻麻从体内涌上，他断断续续的讲不出完整的句子，只能一遍又一遍地叫着徐英浩的名字，最后被嘴里念着的那个人送上高潮，精液射上了镜子，也滴落在地板。

高潮后的他稍微回过神，徐英浩还在身后强势地进出，性感的低音在耳边呼出，他故意缩了缩后穴，让里面更加紧致，男人最后几十下挺动，射在了温热的甬道深处。

徐英浩掰过Ten的脑袋开始一个深情而缠绵的亲吻，两人吮咬着对方的嘴唇却都不肯先放开。Ten或许还不明白自己一直以来的爱慕，但是首尔的雪还要下很多天，春天的樱花还没开，他有很多理由留住他不让走。

好像不说我爱你你也能够明白，何况才刚刚准备好一起经历今天以后的每一天。

真是一个美好的圣诞节。


End file.
